This invention relates generally to equipment stabilizing controller assemblies, and is applicable to image capture devices.
Mobile film or video cameras typically require angular and spatial stability in order to obtain smooth, high-quality results.
The original Steadicam® portable camera stabilizing device, which has become a standard in the TV and movie industry, was invented by Garrett Brown, co-inventor of the present invention, and developed to permit stable videography or cinematography by an ambulatory operator. The trademark Steadicam® continues to be used to identify various stabilizers, not all of which necessarily constitute prior art.
FIG. 1 is a side elevation showing a prior art camcorder stabilizer 1 and camcorder 2 with its associated handle 5 and gimbal assembly 45 balanced so that the center of gravity of the entire structure is located just below the center of gimbal 45. In this prior art configuration, gimbal assembly 45 is above handle 5. Handle 5 and gripping surfaces 41, 42 are shown being held by three fingers of the operator's hand, while the thumb and index finger lightly contact the ‘guide’ surfaces 40 and 46. Note that two hands can also be employed: one holding the handle for support and the thumb and two fingers of the other hand lightly contacting the guide surfaces 40, 46. Arcuate upper and lower support structures 6 and 11 position counterweights 10, 12 so that the center of balance of stabilizer 1 is located approximately at or just below the center of gimbal assembly 45. This arcuate structure is necessary because the interrupted handle and gimbal, as positioned in the configuration shown, cannot accommodate a central post for positioning counterweight masses at selected distances directly below the gimbal.
FIG. 2 is a frontal elevation of gimbal assembly 45 showing outer gimbal ring structure 56, associated gimbal ring 57, post assembly 58 and pan bearings 59a,b. which provide three axes of rotational isolation from handle and gripping surfaces 41, 42. Guide surfaces 40 and 46, just above and surrounding gimbal 45, provide surfaces that can be engaged by an operator's thumb and forefingers to delicately control and orient the apparatus.
FIG. 10 is an isometric elevation of another prior art stabilizer 50. This stabilizer has a center post 71 that passes through the center of a gimbal apparatus 77. A handle 75 is disposed along the side of center post 71. A camera 80 is counterbalanced by weights 82, 83, which are positioned on mounting structure 85.
What is needed is a novel handle-and-gimbal combination that permits even an untrained operator to immediately produce stable and elegant camera moves without experience, practice or special aptitude, and which controls some of the abrupt motions imparted to image-capture devices by inexperienced users.